


Tumble Me, Tumble You

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends turn teenagers and discover there are more sides to friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble Me, Tumble You

**Author's Note:**

> They are both aged 16. Legally underage, but I would say both really able to decide what they need/want.

Snow squeaks nicely under his boots. Kouyou takes a moment to look around him and concludes winter is not that bad after all. Streets are surprisingly empty so their fresh footprints in the snow are the first ones- like they're the last people left on Earth. The park is already visible, trees looking like out of some fairytale, every tiny branch doubled by a thick layer of snow.

Kouyou is not going to admit it's beautiful outside. Not immediately anyway. A gust of freezing wind blows snow into his eyes, making him squint and remember why he hates winter in the first place.

"Akira, tell me again why are we outside? " he huffs annoyed.

Akira stops for a moment, trying hard not to laugh at Kouyou all bundled up in a big white-and-red winter jacket, hoodie on, scarf wrapped up to his eyes and gloves on hands.

"Because it's pretty?" he offers.

He looks genuinely happy, clad only in his leather jacket, loose scarf barely clinging to his neck. He kept pulling on Kouyou's hand, all the way to here, nudging him to move, insisting they should go to the park and admire the snow.

Kouyou pouts under his scarf but moves along, pretending he's not bothered by the funny names his friend throws at him, telling him he's slow or that he whines too much- just like a girl. Kouyou gasps and stops in his tracks.

Not entirely for the reasons one might imagine, Kouyou's knows there is nothing wrong with being a girl, quite on the contrary. Akira knows that, too. There’s probably very little they don’t know about each other. Ever since they ended up on the same soccer team in elementary they've become inseparable, both at school and after, spending the afternoons at one or the other's place, holidays even. Because apparently even Akira's mother gets along just great with the Takashimas.

Kouyou is not a girl. Sometimes he whishes he were. He wishes.. His cheeks are flushing when he notices Akira eyeing him suspiciously for stopping in the middle of the road. He looks away and Akira apparently considers it's ok to carry on sticking his tongue out in hope of catching a snowflake as if nothing has happened. Kouyou rolls his eyes pretending he's grossed out and moves ahead a little faster.

He takes a moment to notice how Akira's horrid ugly trucker cap has a purpose for once- it keeps the snow out of his eyes. Oh how he hated that cap from the first second it appeared! It seemed to be glued to his friend head for the last year. Possibly Akira uses it to camouflage his white blond dyed hair (an act of rebellion like 16 year old people are bound to do) but Kouyou hates it because it prevents him from seeing Akira's eyes.

Despite all the girls that swarm around and cling to Kouyou like he's dripping honey, he still feels an awkward warmth each time Akira is too close to him. It's not exactly clear to Kouyou when this started nor how, but it did. He fears it's becoming more and more obvious and he wants to do something about it but he's slightly lost about the ways, while Akira seems oblivious to the subtle changes in his friend.

They reach the small park and Akira runs around Kouyou trying to collect snow from the trees,- trying being the key word. As soon as he touches the lower branches, the snow falls on his head (and occasionally on Kouyou, who's protests grow weaker by the minute)- but it doesn't seem to bother Akira much.

In the end he crouches to the ground and scoops the snow in his hands, rolling it into a snowball, eyeing Kouyou who follows him around half suspicious, half amused. When a snowball is ready he takes his aim at Kouyou who shouts mortified:

“You wouldn't....”

“I wouldn't... what?” Innocent big eyes stare at him just a second before a soft but very cold snowball hits his cheek.

“You didn't!!!” Kouyou can't believe they're actually having a snow fight. It’s an instant decision to react just as mature before he charges towards Akira who's now doubled up, laughing.

They both tumble over in the snow, Kouyou on top of his friend, a winning smirk on his lips countering Akira's surprised gawking.

They don’t attempt getting up. Running around in the cold air is exhausting, staying sprawled in the snow seems like a good plan for now. Kouyou's jacket is big but not that thick, laying down on Akira he can feel their chests pressing, and one of his legs landed between Akira's. The usual, and most of all, highly embarrassing heat starts to spread, inconveniently starting with his cheeks. Kouyou swallows nervously and tries to get up.

Akira looks at him and starts to laugh again, close to maniacal this time, almost choking on the cold air.

"What now???" Kouyou is still on his high of knocking Akira down but something tells him things are going to go bad. Fast too.

"You look like an angry panda!! Like a bloodied, red angry panda" Akira says and ends up snorting "A panda on ...scrawny legs"

(Though scrawny is definitely not the first word Akira would use when asked about Kouyou's legs. Dazzlingly long would be a more accurate term and Akira has a hard time not blurting out just that.)

Naturally Kouyou is not as nearly amused as Akira. He reaches to the ground next to Akira’s head to scoop a fist of snow- gloves forgotten- and shoves that on Akira's face in a childish reprimand. As he dares to actually look at his face he notices Akira’s warm look. It's comfortingly familiar but there's something more and Kouyou isn't quite sure he sees right.

Akira's raises his hand, cold fingertips barely touching Kouyou's heated skin while he tucks a strand of hair behind Kouyou’s ear.

Kouyou feels like he's going to die of embarrassment if he doesn't do something. Something smart. So he takes off Akira's cap, putting it on his own head with awkward moves, still on his elbows. He lifts himself as quick as he can, the lingering warmth of their bodies touching making his head spin.

"I need this so wind won't blow the snow into my eyes" he mumbles.

Of course.

Akira uses the hand Kouyou offers to lift himself from the ground.

"Are you up for some gaming?" Akira asks. "My mom is helping my aunt clean their house and she's staying over. We can have all the beer and junk food in the world!"

Kouyou agrees with a grin on his face.

The snow melting on their clothes and the wind makes them quicken their pace on the way back.

Inside Akira's home it's warm. Kouyou sets the groceries they picked up on the kitchen counter, reaching for bowls to serve everything in and getting the beer from the freezer.

Hands full, he's entering the living room only to be met face-first with a dry t-shirt and some slacks Akira throws at him. A huff, it's all he deems necessary to react at Akira's childish, already too familiar, actions. The clothing conveniently hides a tiny smile tugging the corner his lips while Akira takes the stash from his hands.

Akira is already back on the floor, in front of the tv, console up and ready. He's also wearing some loose pants an even looser black t-shirt, so Kouyou starts to change into his provided outfit.

It's not the first time he does this, but as he pulls his damp shirt over his head he feels Akira looking him and Kouyou can imagine the other's eyes lingering on his chest over the brim of the beer can. He finds it a little hard to breathe and once he’s decent again, Akira is not moving his gaze away for what feels like forever even if it's been only 2 seconds.

Finally he takes mercy on him and turns his face back to the screen while Kouyou slips into the slacks. Which are strangely shorter, ripped at half the distance between knee and ankle. Cocking his eyebrow he asks Akira :

"What rat chewed on these?"

"Hey my room is only messy, not filthy!!" Akira says offended. "There were holes in it so I just....fixed it? "

There is something fishy in this short slacks business but Kouyou lets it slide for now. He's going to kick Akira's ass in the game anyway. So he plops on the floor too, knees bent, his calves exposed, clutching the controller fiercely.

They play for more than an hour, delivering virtual kicks and punches, laughing and sipping beer and spurring each other on with mock fight yells and occasional shoving from each belligerent side.

Akira loses more games than he would be comfortable admitting to the rest of the world, but seeing Kouyou's excited face is more than enough compensation for getting his ego trampled. Akira surprises himself by not paying that much attention to their game, thus losing precious points on the scoreboard but winning for himself heart warming smiles.

Warmth spreads in lazy waves, travelling lower, towards his stomach (so he drinks a little more beer than he should) and then back up to his head (making him dizzy).

The air seems warmer, their faces flushed from the excitement of the game. Kouyou somehow slipped lower, the back of his head leaning on the seat of the couch and closer to Akira.

Akira who seems to have stopped playing a while ago and now is breathing a little heavier and again has that intense gaze, this time directed at his lips.

Images of their earlier tumble in the snow and the foreign and yet comforting closeness flood Kouyou's mind and he realizes his palms have become sweaty but he can’t remember when that happened. But they’re definitely sweaty from sudden nervousness, the same nervousness he sees reflected on Akira’s face as he lets the controller slip to the floor and slides even closer, his shaking hand reaching to touch Kouyou's bare calf.

Akira himself is not sure why he does that- possibly to steady himself as he leans over Kouyou, on his knees. It's a fleeting touch but it sends sparks through both of them, leaving them gasping. Hovering closer, Akira's lips are parted and dried by hot puffs of his breath. The same breath Kouyou can suddenly feel on his neck, on his jaw, higher to his ear, getting closer but not quite daring to find his mouth.

Instead Akira's hand darts to the dark hair on Kouyou's neck, tangling, pulling him too up on his knees. He's shaking, they both are, and Kouyou is the first to muster the courage to bring their lips together and kisses Akira. The first touch is uncertain, barely there. He does it again, eyes closed, kissing Akira's lips one at the time, stopping to breathe, repeating. Akira's grip on his hair is making him dizzy but it's encouraging at the same time because he's not sure what he's doing.

Judging by Akira's shaky hands along his sides, going up to his shoulder blades and clutching, it seems he's managing a pretty decent job. Gently biting Akira’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth seems to be even better because Akira groans and grasps tightly on his waist line, slipping hands under his t-shirt. Kouyou leans even closer, opening his mouth as Akira's tongue licks at the seam of his lips, slipping tentatively inside. Tongues touch and moans blend.

They stop for a minute, pressing their foreheads together. Akira brushes his palms over Kouyou's back, lifting his t-shirt up, revealing Kouyou’s heaving belly to his hungry eyes, then chest, before he slips it over Kouyou’s head , maddeningly slow, cotton and palms caressing every part of Kouyou’s skin along their way; shoulders, arms, hands. Akira's hands are back to his neck and a light kiss is pressed to Kouyou's mouth. He pulls on Akira’s shirt, slightly more hurried, leaving Akira to toss it away as he leans to place a kiss on his collar bone.

Akira grasps his hand and helps him climb on the couch. He straddles his thighs, eyes glinting as he pulls Kouyou's hands above his head and starts raining small, hot, wet kisses down his lips, chin, jaw, neck, pausing to take in the look of bliss on Kouyou's face.

His lips trail lower to Kouyou’s collar bone and chest, tentatively hovering over one nipple. The tip of his tongue circles the pink skin around it. Images of women in porn movies twisting up and moaning while the same thing is done to them. He should have expected it, of course. But actually seeing Kouyou's back raise from the couch after he bites his nipple is ten thousand times better- for Kouyou too because he's being pulled up by his hair and kissed until they both are at a loss of breath.

" We should have played this game a little sooner. I bet there are countless girls you treated to this!" Kouyou breathes into his mouth. He mock-pouts and licks his lip teasingly

Embarrassed, Akira shuts him up with another kiss and suddenly he's pressing heavily on top of Kouyou, feeling Kouyou’s heartbeats in his own chest and he's dizzier with each new breath. Kouyou's hands are on his back, sliding lower, lower to his hips as far as they can reach, then back up. Suddenly he grinds his hips up and they both moan feeling each other's hardness.

Kouyou grins and shoves his hands inside Akira's slacks, squeezing his ass with a lecherous grin on his lips, pleasantly surprised by the lack of underwear.

"Did you plan all of this then?" he teases. "Or you were out of clean boxers!!!" His laughter is unbearably exciting, despite the fact that the latter reason is actually true but it would take Akira years and years before he admits it.

Instead he blushes furiously and tries to mask it all by boldly mirroring Kouyou's undressing talents.  
Kouyou gasps surprised as powerful hands lift his hips so pants and boxers can be slowly removed.

"Aki...." he moans, tilting his head back, pleasure from Akira's hands on him overwhelming. Akira moans and licks a wet line up his throat, around his ear.

Neither of them realised before that breathing could be so difficult, their balance precarious while they're toeing off the last of the clothes between them.

The first touch, skin on skin, tingles everywhere, and it feels suffocating, legs tangled, chests breathing the same air, arms coiled, and god, their cocks, touching. It feels better than anything they have tried so far and moving tentatively against each other proves to be a little too much for Akira who mewls- no shame left.

Kouyou slides his hands on Akiras hips, starting a rhythm which Akira picks up with ease, getting lost in the intimacy of their skin, his head bent back, groaning low. Kouyou watches him fascinated and slides one hand in his bleached hair, pulls him closer, whispering into his ear:

"You're the hottest motherfucking thing I have ever seen in my life!"

Akira laughs and bites Kouyou's shoulder in reprimand, hard enough to leave a mark and it's Kouyou's turn to get lost in the haze of pleasure.

There's not much time left for joking or teasing though because the end feels ridiculously close for both, their hips lose a beat and it's just sweat slick bodies sliding to meet their desire.

They both need a moment to get their breathing and heartbeats under control. Akira leans forward to the coffee table and picks some tissues to clean their bellies. He's still shaking, both from his orgasm and the unexpected way that orgasm had been delivered, so he ends up spreading their come on the back of his hand too- Kouyou catches his wrist before he manages to wipe it off and slowly licks it away.

"Fuck, Kou, where did you...." Akira becomes a little flustered again, but stops Kouyou before he gets an answer in with a "wait, I don't wanna know" gesture. The opened mouthed kiss he receives is enough to make him consider finding out what else has Kouyou been keeping from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my darling Nina!  
> OTP for the win!!! It's as canon as you can get, and you probably read it all before, but since I am never bored of this scenario, I wrote own my version:D I hope you enjoy!


End file.
